In printing devices that utilize ink, air bubbles can become entrained in ink flows within the device. When these air bubbles burst, ink droplets are ejected. These ink droplets can create print quality defects and contribute to the accumulation of concentrated ink (or sludge) that can block or limit the flow of ink, which in turn can result in malfunctions and customer dissatisfaction.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.